Loving Exile
by Sorceress Fujin
Summary: YUFFENTINE! COMPLETE! Its short & sweet, fastpaced, enjoy! “Because you’re Father has a very large stick up his .” A smirk rose to her lips with laughter before shaking her head and leaving the room.
1. Prologue

**_Preview:_**_  "Because you're Father has a very large stick up his ass."  A smirk rose to her lips with laughter before shaking her head and leaving the room._

Prologue 

5 Years Later

Godo looked at his daughter as she sat there with the forlorn look that had graced her ever since her marriage ceremony.  His graying eyebrows turned down in disgust.  "I demand you wipe that look off your face!"  The former ruler hissed.  "The townspeople don't need to see their Lady looking un-happy.  What will they think?" 

The woman of only 21 years didn't bother looking back as she replaced her frown with a fake smile.  "This better, Father?"  She questioned angrily, bile and fear rising in her throat as she noticed who was in the doorway.  

"Zentor!"  Godo greeted, rising from his seat upon the floor.  "Good to see you, my boy!"  

His eyes of blue steel flickered with annoyance as he glanced to the woman in a green kimono sitting at the window.  "Why don't you go make yourself pretty, eh?"  The voice was slick, smooth and cold to the sound.  "Don't want the people of Wutai thinking my wife is some sort of banshee looking bitch."  

The older mans expression didn't change, already used to Zentor's speaking over the past five years.  Smoothing out his navy blue clothes he placed a firm hand on his son-in-law's shoulder.  "Go ahead and go with Yuffie back to your home; dinner time is soon anyway.  We can speak of our business later."  With that said, Godo left the room.

Zentor took a step towards his wife, malice evident in his blue eyes.  "I thought I told you to go get pretty?  Or can't you do that either?"

"Leave me alone."  Yuffie replied, moving the strands of hip-length chocolate hair from her eyes.

Reaching back a hand he let it snap back across her face.  "Never, ever, speak to me that way again!"   Zentor yelled.    "Get your ass back to the house and make dinner."    

"Mommy!"  Another voice echoed with childlike delight.  The small girl standing in the doorway was no more than 2 years old, with long dark brown, almost black, ankle-length hair and bright red with silver speckled eyes.  With a large smile she ran over to the woman who stood, reaching for her.  "Mommy! Mommy!  I gots flowers!"  Reaching into her pocket while in her mother's arms, she pulled out a flower shaped piece of paper.  

Zentor frowned, snatching the paper flower from his daughter's small hands.  "This is a letter!"  He declared, opening it. "Who would send a letter all mangled like this?"  Looking to the words on the petals before opening it he snarled in disgust.  "Looks like your, _friends, _are having another party; they invited you and any guests."  A sliver of a smile rose to his lips.  "I'll give them a call and let them know we're not going."

Biting her lower lip, the mother of the child turned away from her husband.  

Tossing the letter to the ground.  "Get that brat to shut-up and make dinner."  He ordered, leaving immediately as the sound of the girl's crying became very apparent over her broken 'flower'.

"Hush, Silver."  Yuffie whispered, rocking the girl in a yellow sundress back and forth.  "It's alright, we'll pick some flowers on the way home."

"Promise?"  Silver asked, sniffing.

"I promise."  

Author's Notes

Please review!


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Zentor never did show-up for dinner that night, nor did he come home till almost dawn.  Three weeks had passed by, the 'Lord' busy with local business of course.  Yuffie's eyes stared into oblivion.  'I miss the old days.'

"Bitch!"  Zentor called, his voice angrier than usual.  "Take off your clothes and get in bed."

"I have to finish the dishes, Zen."  She replied, bile rising in her throat.  'I still remember when we left, to go our own ways.'

_Flashback_

_"I'm so tired!"  The woman in shorts replied, leaning onto the man in a cape.  "Aren't we there yet?"_

_Cid shook his head, lighting up another cigarette.  "I can't fucking believe we defeated Sephiroth!"_

_"Tell me about it!"  Tifa replied as they headed through the grass towards Rocket Town.  "Looks like we are almost to your home, Cid, do you have anything we can borrow to get everyone home?"_

_Barret laughed, "Marlene is going to be excited to know her pop defeated the great Sephiroth!"_

_Cloud chuckled and continued walking, the thought of Aries still in his mind._

_The girl stopped.  "So that's it?"_

_"Huh?"  Tifa asked, stopping as well.  "What do you mean?"_

_Yuffie glared and shook her fists at all of them.  "We defeat the scary guy and then we all go back home and never see each other again?"_

_Cloud scratched his head.  "Come on, Yufs, we'll all still see each other!"_

_"Yeah."  Cid exclaimed, "Not that I can say I am too happy to have to see your bratty ass again."  With a grin he ruffled her hair with his hand.  "Now shut the hell up and keep walking."_

_End of Flashback_

 The feeling of a cold palm swinging her around by her shoulder, followed by the stinging of a slap across her face brought the woman back to reality.  Tears boiled under her eyelids.  'One of the 'saviors' and I can't even defend myself because of some stupid Wutanian rule!'

"Listen here you pathetic bitch!"  Zentor yelled, stepping closer and trapping her against the sink and him.  "If I say do it, you'll do it!  Do you understand?  I am Lord Zentor, Ruler of Wutai!  I command you to listen to me."

"I hate you!"  Yuffie yelled, loud and clear.  "Why don't you just go to whoever else your sleeping with instead?"

A breathless feeling came quickly as a tightly packed fist collided with her stomach.  The man leaned down, brushing his lips against her ear.  "You should be happy to serve me, whore, after all that I have done for you!"

"…Done, for me?"  Yuffie breathlessly replied after a few moments.  "What the fuck, have you, ever, done for me?"

Zentor reeled back in anger.  "Like you don't know?"  He spat.  "Silver."

The ninja's heart pounded in her chest.  "…You left me, Zentor!  You said you were going to kill me and have Moronna take my place!"

"And I would have, had she not married that weaponry man!"  He stated, slapping her across the face again.  "Listen here, Yuffie, I'd suggest you do what I say or I will come forward about the truth of Silver!  Is that what you want?  To be exiled?"  At her silence he pushed away.  "Fine then.  Your wish is granted."

"Zentor!"  Yuffie screamed as he headed out the front door.  Chasing after him she latched onto his arm.  "You wouldn't!"

The older man laughed.  "I wouldn't, hmm?" Looking about the busy town, at the people who had stopped to see what was happening he grinned.  "All of Wutai!"  He roared, a saddened expression taking over his face.

"Zentor please."  By now tears were streaming down her face and small hands were tugging on her dress. 

"Mommy!  What's going on?"  Silver pleaded, as she tugged on her yelling mothers dress.

"It is a sadness to announce, but I have just been informed of this… un-honorable act!"  His voice was loud, all of Wutai's citizens, as few as there were, came out to the streets.   "By your very own, Lady Yuffie!"

Gasps sounded all across the town as the brunette backed away from her husband, quickly picking up her daughter she held her closely to her.  

Zentor continued on.  "The most un-honorable act of all!  Lady Yuffie has bore a child of another man, claiming it as mine till she finally came forward today!"  Pausing she heard the crowd that had gathered around murmur and yell before giving a cold glance to his teary-eyed wife and child.  "In my power I am stripping Yuffie of her title and rank!  I hereby exile Yuffie Kisaragi and her bastard child from Wutai, permanently."

After the speech, her former husband turned to her.  "Leave at once!"

Without a second thought she began to push her way through the crowd that was yelling obscenities and throwing fruit and other items they had with them towards her.  Tears cascaded down her face before a sudden scream brought everyone's attention to the pagoda.  A screaming woman appeared.  "Lord Godo!  He's—He's dead!"

"Murderer!"  Zentor yelled pointing towards his exiled ex-wife.  

The crowd was stunned at first then roared, agreeing, the sudden news needing someone to blame.

Once she finally was out of Wutai, Yuffie feel to her knees, her daughter crying hysterically on the grass in front of her.  "Mommy!"  Silver cried.  "Mommy!"

Shaking her head she quickly scooped her daughter into her arms, still crying.  "Shhh, shhh; It's over now."  'Dad; is it true, your—your gone?'

The moon was bright in the sky by the time the two stopped crying.  "Mommy?"  Silver sniffed.  

"Hmm?"  Yuffie asked as she looked over at her daughter lying beside her in the grass.  For a two-year-old she was pretty smart.

"Why was everyone mad?"   She asked, sitting up and looking about.  "I have to go potty."  
  


Shaking her head, a light chuckle escaped her lips.  "Come on, there is some bushes over there."  Yuffie responded, standing as her daughter raced over to the bushes.  'Now where?'

After the bathroom break the two began to walk towards the water.  'Hmm…  We could 'borrow' one of the boats and get off this island.  We can't stay here.'  Yuffie thought looking towards the moonlit water.   

"Come on, Silver."  She said, taking her daughters hand.  "How about we get a boat and sail the sea till we find somewhere to go?  Sound good?"

"Yeah!"  Silver said pumping her arm in the air. 

As they walked towards the shore, Yuffie couldn't help but take a few looks back at the lights from her town.  'How could they cast me out so easily?'  Taking in a breath she came to a stop in front of a small foot-operated boat.  "Looks like this is out boat, Silv, hop in."

As the girl climbed over the edge she took a seat on the far side, leaning over to take a look at the water.

"Silver!  Don't lean over like that, you'll fall in!"  Yuffie scolded as she climbed in.  

The young girl looked to her mother with sparkly red/silver eyes and a cute little pout.  "Mommy?"

"Yeah?"  Her mother replied, pulling her long hair back into a ponytail.  

"I'm hungry."  Mimicking her mother, Silver tightened her braid that was pulled back into a ponytail. 

Reaching into her pocket, Yuffie pulled out a piece of chocolate.  "Here."  

"Mmm!  Candy!"  Silver squealed in delight, peeling back the orange wrapper and stuffing it in her small mouth.  "Yu-mmy!"

Shaking her head Yuffie began to peddle, the boat quickly taking off into the water.  'Let's see…  Where to go?'  Shrugging she peddled well into the night.

Author's Notes

Did you like?  Sorry its fast-paced, but I wanted to write a short Yuffentine.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

The morning sun soon rose in the distance, birds chirped and monsters retreated to their caves for the night.  As the beam of light hit her eyes, Yuffie awoke to the sound of her daughter yawning.  "Where are we—wait, is that—"

"Rocket town!"  She shouted jumping up.

"Mommy!"  Silver screamed as the boat rocked back and forth.

  
Sitting back down she grabbed her daughter.  "Sorry, Sweetie."    Yuffie looked down to her daughter as their boat crashed into the shore.  "Let's say we go see a old friend of mine, how about that?"

"Friend?"  Silver asked.  Her nose scrunched up in confusion.  "How do you have friends? Your old!"

"I am not!"  Yuffie replied, looking to her daughter in shock.  "Why you little!"  She called out, as her daughter raced ahead.  "Wait!  Silver, get back here!"

The former ninja raced behind her daughter quickly as the small girl raced into the center of town, knocking over two men, a boy and an old lady.  "Sorry!"  Yuffie called back as she jumped over the two men, side stepping the boy and once again leaping over the lady.  "Caught you!"  She laughed, catching her daughter and loosing her balance.  "Leviathan!"  She gasped out as the two went tumbling over onto the ground.  "Are you alright?"  Yuffie asked, checking her daughter over as she then burst in a fit of laughter.

"Let's do it again!"  Silver giggled.  

"No!"  The 21-year-old shouted.  "Absolutely not!  You shouldn't have run off like that; what were you thinking?  You could have gotten hurt, kidnapped—"

As the townspeople went back to their business a woman approached.  "Yuffie?" 

Snapping her head around she gasped in surprise.  "Tifa!  What are you doing here?"

"I could say the same for you!"  The large bosomed woman replied, than helped her friend to her feet.  "Oh my!"  She exclaimed looking to the child.   "Is she—Yours, Vin-"

Yuffie's eyes widened 'Damn it!'  "She is my and my hus—ex-husbands daughter, Silver."  She immediately interrupted.  

Tifa blinked, smoothing out her skirt, and half-top.  "Right."  Pausing she yelped, "You got married?  When the hell did that happen?  Why haven't you come to any of our parties?  And what do you mean you have a daughter, you're kidding right?"

"Sorry about that, but, Silver IS my daughter."  Yuffie replied, unsure of what else to say.   "But really, what are you doing in Rocket Town?  I thought there was a party."

"There is."  Tifa replied.  "Some of us are meeting here to take the High wind back to Nibleheim for the party."

"Oh."  Yuffie frowned internally.  'Vincent, he'll be at the party, won't he?  No…'

"Come on, your going too!  Everyone is going to be surprised to see you!  It's been what?  5-6 years?"  The brunette with hair chopped to her mid-back said, as she began to walk to the house.  "Devon and Neil are here too, you can meet them."  

"Devon and Neil?"  Yuffie asked as her daughter clung to her neck.

Tifa blushed, "Cloud and I gave birth to twins last month."

"Wow!  Really?  You and Cloud finally hooked up?"  She asked, as they neared the house.  "About time!"

"Everyone!  Guess who's here?"  Tifa yelled, as she barged into the house.  "Where's Cid?"  She asked, looking about the room from the doorway.  

"Right fucking here!"  Cid exclaimed, slamming the backdoor behind him.  "The airships ready."

"Who's here?"  Marlene asked, looking to her Aunt Tifa. 

Barret nodded,  "You going to tell us?"

Tifa grinned, "Oh, no one.  Just—" She moved out of the way.  "Yuffie and her daughter Silver."

"Oh."  Barret said, then jumped to his feet.  "What?  Yuffie?"  He said with a shocked voice as he went towards the door.  "It is you, Brat!" 

"Well, if that isn't a fucking surprise!"  Cid bellowed, walking over and examining the two.  "Whoa, your daughter sure looks like—"    
  


"Cid!"  Shera yelled coming into view with a one-year old in her arms.  "Take Abby and get everyone on the airship.  We can re-unite there; we're going to be late!"  The blonde walked over and gave a small smile.  "Hello Silver, I am Shera."  She said, giving the small girl a smile.  Looking to her mother she gave a knowing look.  "She looks so much like you, her, father," She paused, "Must look very, handsome, as well."  

Yuffie bit her lip, swallowing hard.  "…Yes."  

"Well, then!"  Shera exclaimed with a broad smile.  "Let's get going!"

After two hours into the flight, Cid finally stood up.  "So you and your husband got a divorce, and you've decided to move away from your home…"

"…Pretty much."  Yuffie replied, as she rocked her daughter back and forth as she slept peacefully in her arms.  Leaning back she sighed.  "Everything has changed so much!"  Looking about she saw that everyone seemed to have kids.  

Barret had Marlene, Tifa and Cloud have Devon and Neil, Cid and Shera had Abby… she and … well, she had Silver.  'What are you like now, Vincent?'  She wondered, closing her eyes.  'Are you married with kids?'  A stabbing echoed in her heart, shaking her head she stood up.  "Are we landing yet?"

"Yeah, just hold your fucking horses!"  Cid yelled as he brought the ship down right in Vincent's back yard.

"Highwind!"  A deep, soothing voice yelled.  

"Hey Vince!"  The pilot yelled with a grin.  "Nice backyard."

"It was."  He replied, bitterly.

Tifa looked over the edge before climbing down the ladder, while the others went through the door.  "Guess who's here, Vincent?"

"Tifa, do you have to keep making a fuss over me being here?"  A feminine voice asked, as she and a child un-boarded the ship.

Red met gray.  "Yuffie…"  Vincent lips forced out.  'It can't be.  The child…'  

Pursing her lips she walked over, Silver's eyes were trapped onto the man before them.  Reaching her arms out for him she smiled broadly.   "Silver stop that."  Yuffie scolded, "Hold still."  

Reaching forward Vincent plucked the child from her arms and held her at arms reach from him.  Bringing the child closure, he was careful not to injure her with his claw.  Sniffing her hair his eyes of boiling red snapped to the woman.  

Tifa blinked, as well as Cloud who had came barging through the door.  "Yuffie?"  He asked, than rushed over.  "Hey it is you!  Wow, long time no see!"  

"Yeah."  Yuffie blushed, rubbing the back of her head.  "Sorry about that." 

"Who's that?"  Cloud asked, tilting his head.  "Looks like you Vincent?  You get a girlfriend and get her knocked up or something and not tell us?"  He asked with a laugh.

Vincent was silent as he handed the child back to Yuffie before fleeing from everyone's sight, into the mansion.

"What the fuck was that about?"  Cid asked, looking to Barret.  

Shera shook her head.  "Let's go get cleaned up."  She ordered to the others standing outside.  "Come on Yuffie, I am sure you and Silver both need a bath."

Yuffie gave a relieved smile and headed inside with the quite child.

Author's Notes

Hope you enjoyed!!!


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter 3

Pulling a shirt over her body she smiled as her daughter held a small orb in her hand.  "Look Mommy!"

"Materia?"  Yuffie said, mesmerized.  "Wait.  Where did you get that?"

Silver gave an impish grin.  "I found it?"  She replied.

"Yuffie!"  Cid bellowed, then paused to look at her.  'Damn, she has grown.'  Looking the woman up he shook his head and turned to the girl.  "There it is!  Hey you little brat, give that back."

"Give it back, Silver."  Yuffie ordered, looking to her daughter as she smoothed out the black shorts she was wearing, and waist-length white top, she had borrowed form Tifa.  "What have I told you about stealing?"

Pressing her lips together, Silver grinned.  "To make sure they don't see you do it?"

"Silver!"  Yuffie shouted, embarrassed.  

Cid laughed, and looked to Vincent coming down the hall.  "Keep it brat."  He replied then turned to his comrade.  "Did you what our brats been up too?"  He said as he caught up to the man who continued walking, heading downstairs.  

Yuffie shook her head and looked to her daughter.  "Get any other ones?"

The orbs could only twinkle in Silver's hand that was behind her back.

"It's so great to have you back!"   Nanaki stated, as he shook his mane.  "It has been quite, quiet around here without you."

"Yeah."  Tifa replied as she looked to everyone standing around the room.  "I still can't believe you got married, had a kid!"  She gave a sad smile.  "Sorry you two didn't work out.  It really bites when someone you know gets a divorce."  

"Divorce?"  Vincent repeated, raising an eyebrow.

Yuffie frowned.  "Yes, a divorce."

The kids were all in bed as the silence filled the room.  

"Wutai's law's does not permit divorce."  Vincent stated.  "A divorce can only happen by exile."

"Exile?"  Barret said, as Cid repeated it.  "How the fuck did you get exiled?"

Yuffie frowned, annoyed at what was being revealed so soon.  "Why don't you ask Vincent, he would be too if he went back there."  With that said she walked over, but not before sending a glare to the man in a cape before her.

"Yuffie!"  Tifa yelled, as Shera bit her lip and shook her head.  "Let her be."  She quickly said.  "I think she is still trying to comprehend some things herself.

"Vincent?"  Cloud asked, then looked about.  "Where's Vincent?"

After a few moment's, the sound of yelling finally signaled the end of the party.

"Why are you acting like this Vincent?!"  Yuffie screamed, tears brewing under her eyelids.  

Slamming a fist onto the dresser he shook his head.  "You never told me you were with child!"

"Like you would have cared!"  She retorted.  "Remember, you said it yourself, it was just a 'one night thing'.  Remember?"

Vincent went silent for a moment, "I would have cared."

An uncomfortable silence once again raged before he spoke again, softer.  "How did you get exiled, now?"

"Zentor, he, we got in a fight again."  Yuffie said, a few tears slipping down her cheek as she moved to rest against the wall.  "He was so mad."  She whispered.  "He went out to the street and announced it.  Not a minute later someone came out of the pagoda announcing my Fathers death…  I was blamed."

His eyes narrowed.  "Your lucky they didn't sentence you to death."

"Zentor wouldn't have."  She replied.  "He wants me to live miserably."

Taking a step forward, he slowly took another and pulled the ninja to him.  "I've missed you."

"You have?"  Yuffie asked, looking up.

With a nod he leaned down and captured her lips.  "Stay with me."

She smiled.  "Okay."   

Vincent looked hard into her eyes.  "Forever."

"Forever?"  She whispered.  "What are you-?"

"Marry me?"  

Author's Note:

Epilogue is Next!

It's short but sweet. hehe


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

The nights went on much smoother, as did their lives.  Three months passed and the two were married in the back yard of the Shinra Mansion.

As luck would have it, she gave birth to a healthy baby boy a few years later.

Yuffie looked towards her husband and smiled softly.  "I love you, Vinny."

Vincent gave a crooked smile, "I love you too."  Leaning down he captured her lips again.

THE END

  
  
Author's Notes

Well, I realize the ending was short, and the story itself was fast-paced.  It was supposed to be!

I wanted to write another Yuffentine, and this just seemed to be the best idea.

((I have extreme writers block lately, so please ignore the lack of word usage.))

Remember, Reviewing is always a kind thing to do!


End file.
